nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nitrome Wiki
I think we should change the Featured article.Bulbear4444 14:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, changing. ::Meh, maybe later... :::Go-go-UFO works. I'll put it in. 02:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Poll This may be a little sudden, but why don't we add a poll? tons of other wikis have them and i think we should Bulbear4444 13:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) That sounds good,maybe we should have user of the month,like Wookiepidia. Sorry forgot to sign,just scroll down till you com to Wookiepedian of the month,located on the right side of the screen.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 16:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fine, as long as someone wants to manage it, or we could do a "Super Star Arena" (Kirby Wiki) That's a good idea. anyway, i'd be glad to manage it. Bulbear4444 12:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 13:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :K Does anyone have a topic suggestion before i make it? or can i chooze? Bulbear4444 13:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Up 2 U Can I be the first User of the Month.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 12:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Needs updating (6 days late) Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 21:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Job Characters Do you know those Sneezies and Electro-Brains (I uploaded an image) on the jobs page. I was thinking if we could have an artical on them. Please Reply. Show me the image Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 11:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I seen it now, yes, name it after the fact Nitrome is Hireing, not the characters. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 21:57, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Should the page be called Nitrome Jobs Page? More like Nitrome Ads, or maybe Nitrome is Hireing Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 23:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Can I delete the Helping out section? Hi I was wandering if I could delete the "Helping Out" section of the main page, I think the wiki is big enough to work without it Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 13:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Cant work Cant do anything right now with this internet sorry, its capped till the 10th 08:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey R U Back? Either way, thanks for making me a B-Crat and thanks for at least temporaryly returning Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 12:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Template:Games Im thinking of redesigning the template, due to the fact that the more games nitrome release, the bigger it'll get. And theres probably gonna be at least 100 games soon. Post any ideas. 02:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) How about just leaving text, organized by the current groups we have now? (Main games, mini games, multiplayer games.) The images are kind of unattractive on their own, especially with the text on them. I'd prefer just text. Seritinajii 21:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hilite leave the hilites for Admin/B'Crats first. Before we work out a good system for it. 02:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 03:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) You forgot to add something to MediaWiki:Common.css. I got the hilite from the RS wiki as well. Same with the navboxes. 03:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Language Should we write articles in American English or British English? I think American. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 20:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) If we have to write in American, does that mean all the words have to be American spelling? Like Catsup instead of Ketchup? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, "Catsup" is slang :P. I mean, "Armor" versus "Armour", "Donut" versus "Doughnut", etc.but yes. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 23:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm Australian but I Know American and German. But I think we should speak british because Nitrome was made on britain. Pufflesrcute 06:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well...I did write British once, but haven't written like that since then.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Puff has a point... RS wiki is in British English because the makers of RuneScape, Jagex, are British. Maybe the same for Nitrome? Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 20:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to write british that well (Or do you mean british spelling?).--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 20:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Spelling (And thanks to BulbBot, you don't have to worry about Grammar) Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 21:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well I guess I could change spell checker to British English.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd go with British English like with the Runescape example - since Nitrome's offices are in London we can assume that they're British. Seritinajii 23:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) The featured article Maybe we should change it. I think toxic II is good.--Ghost Meta Knight 13:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Unnecessary articles Here's an example: Crabs. Here's another: 1 X 2 Block (seriously?). And another: January 1 (What?!?! Calendar dates?!). These pages are tiny and pretty annoying to navigate through on their own. These pages don't have much use on their own. Sure, they exponentially inflate the article number so that it's 645 articles, but that's 645 articles, 500+ of which are less than five sentences each. So here's what I propose: - For the monster pages (Crabs, seagulls, cannons, etc.), I think we can merge them into "List of ____ monsters" for their series. The 30+ monster articles for, say, Skywire 2, are a bit hard to navigate through 30+ articles just to find information about how they move and how to avoid them to beat the levels, which is what Nitrome wiki is for: Providing information about Nitrome and Nitrome games for the benefit of players and non-players. So my idea is to merge them into one article: List of Skywire 2 enemies, or monsters. Alternately, List of enemies in Skywire 2, whatever you guys think works better. - For the pages such as 1 X 2 Block, which I think may in the future crop up for In the Dog House (if they haven't already), I think we can summarize them well enough in the gameplay sections of the game articles. - January 1 and other calendar date pages: Delete them. They're not very useful at all. I understand their purpose - cataloguing the notable dates of Nitrome game releases and changes, but they're a waste of space (wikis with many pages, such as Wikipedia, need lots and lots of server bandwidth and space. It's the reason why Wikipedia needs donations.). So if an article for this is needed, I suggest a timeline page. Here's an effective example on Touhou Wiki: http://touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Gensokyo#Timeline I'm willing to go through allllll the pages and redirect them and/or delete them (your choice), but I'm waiting for approval. Also, with the username signatures (four tildes: Seritinajii 22:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC)), can you make the images smaller or preferably not use them? It's kind of annoying to read through the comments that are filled with line breaks because of the images. Seritinajii 22:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I think you should ask CL about the whole "Necessary article" bit, but with signature images, as long as they don't crash the page, I think they should be as is. EDIT: Large wikis reportedly have the right to request extra memory and bandwidth from Wikia, but I don't know if that's true... Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 23:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) DELETE THEM!? Are you mad? I'm auctually going through all the pages and making them bigger! And FYI Template:Numbskull wouldn't exist without the Block Articles!!! And wiki's like Wookipidia have 75,000+ Articles, and they have the Month/Day Articles!!!! I'm Mad! --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 23:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) A little something I found on RuneScape Wikia Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 00:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad! ...as in angry. I'm kind of crazy. Anyway, I don't think they're much to add to those articles. "A 1 X 2 Block is a block in Numbskull that takes up two spaces horizontally and can be moved. It is used to solve puzzles." ...Anyone could figure that out. Is it really necessary to keep all the block articles? Sure, they keep Template:Numbskull alive, but so what? All it is is articles that are on average three sentences each. Most players can easily figure out that they can't be moved or that they're from the game Numbskull. And the page for Numbskull isn't even up yet. Do we need these articles if they can really simply be summed up in a Gameplay section? The date sections: Just because Wookiepedia has 378 (366 days (leap day) + 12 months) pages for days doesn't mean we necessarily should. Star Wars has hundreds if not over a thousand (or over 9000!!) characters with birthdates and stuff, while all the dates Nitrome has are game releases and staff member births. If we really need to catalogue the dates of Nitrome releases and stuff, we can easily merge it into one page. If people want to find out when games were released or how frequently they usually are released or stuff like that, they can get the information in a much easier way by looking at one page. If a player wants to find out what happened on their birthday, although it is easy to search "July 31" (Harry Potter's birthday) and get the page and have something happen, to save pages and annoyance with other things we can merge it into one page. Generally I think we should wait until Crystal gets to see this. She'll decide the verdict. Also, I guess I don't mind signatures. Don't worry. 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that sounds pretty good what you said. If you want, you can give me links to short Articles, and I'll make 'em bigger. Just give me the links on my Talk. BTW, why did you use your IP Address instead of your Username? --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I personally think expansion is a better idea than total deletion, but you have a point... I DO think we should keep all Monster, item, game, and staff member pages regardless of size (see the link I made above), but maybe we could merge the calender and scenery articles. I am going to write a note to CL after this so he will check this soon. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 15:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hey guys, sorry I've been gone... Had a... Tramuatic experience with a friend... Ugh... Well, expand the articles about games, fuck the calander pages, delete 'em... Feel better.. Anyway, so I guess the verdict is keep game articles and delete the calendar pages? I'd still like to merge the game monsters into list pages, but okay then. Seritinajii 21:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Strong language, CL. But I'll get on calender deletion as soon as possible. BTW, TY for not saying 2 delete/merge Monsters. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 00:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) That is Very Heavy Language. And It's not appropriate for all ages. I suggest the Word be Taken out. And I'll...delete...the Month Pages. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Luckily, since it's on a talk page, not a lot of people will see it. Anyway, to CL, I'm still appealinggg! You know, like court trials? If a person is unsatisfied with the verdict, he can go to a higher court. In this case there aren't any higher courts, but I'm re-appealing about the game page topic. Frogs, Cable Car, 1x2 Block, etc... What is there to expand? The only information we have is - their moving patterns (if they have any) - the games and levels they appear in - their appearance (which can be easily provided with a picture) And a little amount of other information. Again, what is there to expand? There's not much: this is all that happens, unless we start adding random original things like "Frogs like eating Flies", which does not belong on a wiki. A wiki is for facts, and opinions of creators, staff, characters, etc. stated to be so (of which there are very few). 1. Merge enemies into list articles. The enemies of Skywire 2 can be merged into "List of enemies in Skywire 2". 2. Merge blocks and stuff into a gameplay section. Numbskull's blocks can be merged into a gameplay section of Numbskull, or a "Blocks" section. 3. Merge other things into sections of articles. A great example is here: Feed Me!#Insects, or Feed Me!#Plants. 4. Character pages, which peeve me like the others (Cable Car, Hot Air (character)), can be merged into the "Player" section of articles. Cable Car can be merged into Skywire 2#Player, for example. Now, it's a lot of trouble to do this, but I'm perfectly willing to do so. But either way, what are the benefits? Well, if someone wants to find information on the enemies of Skywire 2 (sorry I'm using it so much, but it's the only one I know well since I've been analyzing it so much!) so that he can evade them better and beat the game, instead of having to look through 30+ pages allll separately for enemies, he can just look at the List of Skywire 2 enemies page and go back to it for reference. People won't have to look through all the miscellaneous pages just to find the sentence of information they want to find. It's a very beneficial thing for Nitrome gamers, and I think it would help. Also, since I'm such a botherable person, another reason is that all the tiny <5-sentence pages are very annoying. I'm sure stubs on Wikipedia are annoying to Wikipedia contributors. So, will you grant my appeal? Pleeeeease? (also, I've completed Skywire 2. Next thing I'd like to work on is Off the Rails.) Seritinajii 21:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm not CL in this decision, but I'd like to make some notes. First of all, a list of enemies cannot provide anywhere near enough info and images without creating SERIOUS lag on any browser or computer. Second, the new templates (credit to NOBODY) allow these pages to be slightly larger. Third, you can simply change your project on Nitrome Wiki: What Comes Next? from Skywire 2 to Off the Rails, and also edit the game list, put Skywire 2 between these two things: this, and this, to imply that it is finished. Also, because I'm just the the type of cynical person who likes to crush the people and arguments in my way, this wiki would be viewed as less reliable with less articles. I think we should just expand them to be descriptive, have a filled template, and have images. Lists are annoying unless used for navigation, I can tell you honestly from looking at lists of computer-based things on Wikipedia. This is also an EXTREME disadvantage to people whose browsers don't let them search the page for words. Anyway, we must keep them!!! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 22:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I Agree with Bulb! And arguing with me isn't going to work (I have a Reason for Everything). --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf' 23:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Crushedddd....T_T.. just kidding, don't worry. I think a list would be alright. All we need is an image, description of their moving patterns, and maybe the levels they appear in. 32 KB is listed as the maximum for less capable computers or browsers on Wikia, so that means about a bit less than a kilobyte for an enemy. Most Nitrome games have 30-40 enemies, I believe, and that information fits well. The reason I have a problem with the short pages is that they're hard to navigate through, and to find the right name page. With a collection of them and with images, someone can easily find the information. Also, about the browsers with no find commands: there are none. Internet Explorer has (a quite sucky) one, Firefox, Chrome, Opera, SeaMonkey, Amaya, Conkeror (I think), Konqueror, Flock... I can't find a browser without a find command. We can order them by level to help. Would the wiki really be viewed less reliable with less articles? I think it would also be viewed less reliable with all these extremely short articles; or, short articles with random capitalized words in the middle of a sentence for no particular reason. Grammar is very important, and so is length of articles. But length isn't possible for the enemy articles, because there isn't much description about them. To me I think it would be annoying to have to travel through so many articles to find info. All browsers today have a find function. I think we'll be debating about this for a while.. Well, it's actually kind of fun, so let's wait until Crystal Lucario gets back. Seritinajii 23:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What if someone comes and searches for "Jellyfish" looking to find how to kill it (that person would have to be an idiot, but...) and just found a list? He may never come back because he wants it to be a whole article! Also, we WOULD still have short articles adding to the article counts. For every list we make, we would have to write a redirect to from every enemy on that list's pages to that article. And, only 1KB per enemy? Do you know how little that actually is? Some images on this wiki are a whole 5 KB+ and have templates, text, and other images on the pages they are used on! (example: Pufferfish (Aquanaut))! It really WOULD limit us, and I really doubt that Wikia would be willing to give extra Bandwidth to a wiki with so few articles! See my point?!! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 01:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ("that person would have to be an idiot" XD) Remember, at the beginning of articles are the Contents block thing. That could be a way to find monsters if the person doesn't know Ctrl+F, and also, we can sort them by level to be easier to find. Here's a draft: User:Seritinajii/List of enemies in Skywire 2. As you can see, the parts of the list for monsters are actually bigger than the actual monster articles (although of course they can be expanded too.). Next, the short article thing - that's actually kind of a good thing I guess, because it does at least add to the article count, which was one of your points before. 32 KB isn't really that much for a computer now with better browsers, actually. I have quite bad internet but can still view a 67 KB page easily. Plus, since images are only linking to them, they don't take up as much KB as they really are; only as much KB as the link is. Removing the Skywire 2 icon only removed about 21 bytes from the page. Seritinajii 20:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeh, I swore, sorry my life is messed up. Anyway do Seir's thing.